A conventional goggle includes a spectacle frame and a belt fastened to the spectacle frame. Two opposite ends of the belt are inseparably fixed at two opposite portions of the spectacle frame, respectively. Based on the above, since the belt cannot be changed from the spectacle frame in the structure of the conventional goggle, the appearance of the belt is determined after the conventional goggle is produced. Accordingly, if a user wants to have various appearances of the conventional goggle, the user would need to buy a plurality of goggles.